


Langeweile

by Nightmary



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blindness, Boredom, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph und Aang langweilen sich und der Rest ist nicht da.<br/>Schon auf fanfiktion.de gepostet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Langeweile

Platsch.  
Platsch.  
Platsch.

„Sag mal, Hupfdohle, kann es sein, dass dir sehr langweilig ist?“, fragte Toph.  
Aang wandte sich um und sah sie verwundert an. Sie kam näher und blieb vor ihm stehen.  
„Nein, wieso denn?“  
„Du bist jetzt schon ziemlich lange damit beschäftigt, Steine per Erdbändigung in den Brunnen zu befördern und sie dann mit Wasserbändigung herauszuschleudern und mit Luftbändigung wieder auf den Boden auf einen Haufen zu türmen.“  
„Hast du zugesehen?“  
„Gehört, meinst du wohl, aber ja, das habe ich.“  
„Und?“  
„Du tust das schon ziemlich lange.“  
„Na und? Ich übe! Außerdem woher willst du wissen, dass ich nicht noch etwas tue und dass das Ganze nicht irre sinnvoll und wichtig ist? Und du scheinst ja auch nichts zu tun zu haben, wenn du die Zeit hast, mir dabei zu zusehen.“  
„Du hast gerade auch gesagt und ich merke es, wenn du lügst. Es ist absolut sinnlos und deiner Stimmung zufolge macht es dir auch keinen Spaß, also hast du Langeweile.“

Aang seufzte theatralisch und verdrehte die Augen.

„Verdrehst du gerade die Augen?“, fragte Toph.  
„Nein.“, sagte Aang.  
„Du lügst.“, sagte Toph.  
„Tu ich nicht.“  
„Tust du doch.“  
„Tu ich nicht.“  
„...“  
„...“  
„...“  
„Kann es sein, dass DIR langweilig ist?“, fragte Aang gereizt.  
„Natürlich. Ich gebe dass auch unumwunden zu. Mir ist superlangweilig. Genau wie dir.“  
Aang stöhnte.  
„Na gut. Vielleicht ist mir ein bisschen langweilig.“

Dann begann er die kleinen Steine, die aufgehäuft vor ihm lagen wieder in den Brunnen zu befördern.  
Toph setzte sich neben ihn.

„Meinst du, sie kommen bald wieder?“, schnitt Aang das unausgesprochene Thema an und den Grund für ihre Langeweile.  
„Ich hoffe es für sie. Sonst könnte ich langsam die Lust an diesem Mist verlieren.“, murrte Toph.  
Sie und Aang warteten jetzt schon ein paar Tage auf die Rückkehr der anderen.  
„Warum sollten wir eigentlich nochmal hierbleiben und warten?“, fragte Toph. „Gab es irgendeinen richtig guten Grund? Und warum haben wir zugestimmt?“  
„Wir haben nicht zugestimmt, wir wurden dazu verdonnert, hier zu warten. Ich, weil ich anscheinend irgendetwas getan habe, dass Katara beleidigt, Zuko gekränkt und Suki verärgert hat...“  
„Du hast Kataras zusammengepanschtes Essen mit irgendwelchen obskuren Zutaten vermischt. Katara war sauer, weil du gesagt hättest, die nebenwirkungen lägen an ihren Kochkünsten, indem du betont hast, dass die Gräser, Beeren und Pilze, die du dazu getan hast schon immer gesund waren...“  
„Ach, deswegen war sie sauer? Ich habe doch gar nicht ihr Essen bemängelt...“  
„...Zuko hat sich in seiner Ehre beschmutzt gefühlt, weil er erst die ganze Zeit Blähungen hatte und dann einen Ausschlag bekam...“  
„...was nicht an meinen Zutaten lag!“  
„...und Suki ist schon seit Wochen stinkig und hat in dir nur ein weiteres Ärgernis gesehen.“  
„Oh.“  
„Also mir erschien das ziemlich einleuchtend. Aber was ich mich eigentlich frage ist, warum ICH hier warten muss.“  
„Also das ist weil... weil... äh...“  
„Bitte sag nicht, weil ich blind bin.“  
„Tja...“  
„Idioten.“  
„Jep.“  
„...“  
„...“  
„Hupfdohle?“  
„Ja?“  
„Darf ich mitmachen?“  
„Steine werfen?“  
„Ja.“

Aang seufzte. Nickte. Wartete. Überlegte einen Augenblick. Begriff, dass Toph sein Nicken nicht hatte sehen können und sagte: „Okay.“

Toph zeigte eine Art fröhliche Gemütsregung (ihre Mundwinkel schienen sich leicht nach oben zu bewegen) und begann die Steine Richtung Brunnen zu bändigen. Wobei sie eine Weile brauchte, um den Brunnen genug wahrnehmen zu können, um verläßlich zu treffen.

Platsch.


End file.
